Just What I Need
by darlingdiva413
Summary: What happens when Bradin gets the chance of a lifetime? Will he take it? And if he does, what crazy chaos will arise? Will it end up being everything he’s ever dreamed about? Or will it all come tumbling down? Mature themes – 16 only!
1. Default Chapter

Just What I Need

By: darlingdiva413

What happens when Bradin gets the chance of a lifetime? Will he take it? And if he does, what crazy chaos will arise? Will it end up being everything he's ever dreamed about? Or will it all come tumbling down? Mature themes – 16+ only!

This story will be updated based on reviews and my own schedule. The more reviews there are, the more likely I am to want to update. Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or actors from Summerland. I do own the characters who are not on the show and are my own creation. Also, the titles of the chapters might be lyrics from songs – most likely Jesse McCartney songs. I do not own these lyrics, they are owned by the writer, and I do not own Jesse McCartney. This is all purely just fun and not a story that I want to be turned into anything real. Thank you!

Also, Bradin is going to be 18 in this story.

Thanks!

Peace, Love, and Cookies!

darlingdiva413


	2. Did you know that everyone’s a star?

Just What I Need

Chapter 1: Did you know that everyone's a star?

Bradin's POV

I remember it like it was yesterday, even though it was so long ago. I was eighteen at the time. I had returned home from school on a Friday afternoon and Aunt Ava greeted me with a big smile.

"Guess what?" she asked me.

"What?" I said, putting my bookbag down on a chair.

"This!" she said holding a flyer in front of my face.

"Chance of a lifetime! Do you sing? Would you like to get a record deal? Talent contest this Saturday at the Playa Linda beach from 10am-2pm. Major record deal to the winner," I read aloud off the flyer.

"Don't you see? Bradin, this is your chance to become a star!" Ava exclaimed.

"But I don't want to be a star," I replied.

"Bradin, don't be silly. I've heard you sing, you're amazing! You'd be silly to not take this chance," she told me.

"Aunt Ava, there's no way I would win even if I entered, so it'd just be a big waste of time," I explained.

"You should at least give it a shot! You'll never know if you don't take chances," she responded encouragingly.

"It's tomorrow though, I'm not ready at all," I replied.

"So you can practice tonight and early tomorrow, besides, I know you've been working on a song up in your room on your keyboard and guitar. I'm sure Jay would play guitar for you if you played keyboard and sang and maybe Johnny could play drums, he used to jam back in the day. Just work on it all night and you'll do great!" she exclaimed.

"Fine," I responded. "I'll go start working on it."

"Great! I'll call Jay at the shop and talk to Johnny and him about it," she said and strolled off to find the phone.

"What have I gotten myself into?" I wondered aloud.

The next day, after working forever the night before with Jay and Johnny perfecting the song, we headed to the contest, with Ava, Johnny, Susannah, Nikki, and Derrick in tow, and got ready to perform. I was nervous, not many people had heard me sing before. Sara had, but she was about the only one. I was ready though. I had written a song recently that tackled my attitude about finding a girl. I figured the audience would like it, but I had no intentions of winning.

At around one, my name was finally called to perform. I got up on stage in front of the many that had gathered to watch the competition, and prepared myself. Finally, I introduced myself. "Hey guys, I'm Bradin Westerly and I'm gonna sing you guys an original song I call 'Why is it so Hard to Fall in Love?' So here it goes."

And we performed the song and they loved it. And apparently the judges did also because two weeks later I was signing my final contract for my record deal. I had about a month left of my senior year of high school that I was going to finish up and I was going to record some songs during that month as well. Then starting in June I was going to go on tour with this girl named Cassidy Carmichael. She was much more famous than I was at that point. She already had two hit singles out that I found to be great songs, she had a gorgeous voice. I was pretty pumped to be going on tour with her.

The day finally came when I was to go on tour to open for Cassidy. "Why is it so Hard to Fall in Love" had made it onto the radio and was doing really well. I was pleased and excited because some of the people at the concerts might actually know my songs!

That day I was wearing a white t-shirt and jeans, pretty casual and stuff. But when she stepped off the bus, I just lost all sense of the world. I mean, I had seen her before in magazines and stuff but nothing compared with this. In a tight pink jean miniskirt and a black halter top, she was so simple yet so gorgeous. I could barely breathe and had to take a moment to compose myself.

"Bradin Westerly I presume?" she asked with a beaming smile as she came over to me and stuck her hand out.

"Yeah, that's me," I said and shook her hand.

"You're cute," she told me. "We need to get going if we're gonna make it to L.A. on time, let's go," she said and took my hand to the bus.

"Wait, I need to say goodbye to my family!" I said laughing as she tried to haul me away from them. I gave everyone a hug and then headed to the bus. And there she was on the couch looking hotter than I could ever imagine someone looking. Her long blonde hair graced her shoulders and her blue eyes glistened.

"So are we the only two staying on this bus?" I asked her.

"Well, there's three other girls staying on this bus with us, they're my backup singers and dancers, but we aren't picking them up til we get to L.A. So I guess you could say for right now we are and maybe we should make the most of it," she said seductively.

"What are you saying?" I asked her curiously.

"I'm just saying you're in for the time of your life Westerly, be ready," she said as she got up and started towards the back of the bus. "You'll follow me is you know what's best for you," I heard her say as she walked away.

"Damn," I said to myself. This was going to be some trip.

Cassidy's POV

He was much cuter than I had expected. They hadn't told me too much about him except for the fact that he was eighteen and he had blonde hair and green eyes. Oh those eyes, they were amazing. I saw them and almost died they were so amazing. I was bold that day, I knew what I wanted. When I saw him in those tight jeans and white t-shirt all I wanted to do was get with him, as terrible as it sounds. I mean, I wasn't a slut or anything. I actually hadn't done much sexually; I had only had sex twice with my first boyfriend ever when I was 16. Other than that, I was not too involved with anyone. But he was amazing and there was automatically something that clicked in my brain and made me want him more than anything in the world. So I decided to go for it, also very unlike me. I couldn't believe I had just let him to the back room where my bed was. What was I doing? Luckily, the bus had started leaving so I knew the bus driver wouldn't be suspicious of anything. I laid down on my bed and waited. He would come, I knew he would. And boy was I right because a minute later he walked into the room.

"Girl, we barely know each other," he said as he sat down next to me.

"That can be changed," I said and sat up. "I assume you don't have a girlfriend?" I asked him, making sure.

"No, I'm single, how bout you? Got a boyfriend?" he responded.

"I'm single as well. How convenient, "I said and then took over. I pushed him down and got on top of him. "Well Westerly, what do you think? It's up to you right now. You have two options. One, I kiss you right now. Two, I don't and that's it for the rest of the trip, you're done. It's up to you buddy," I told him knowing he couldn't resist me, especially based on the position I was in at that moment. I knew I was turning him on.

"Well, I mean I guess you're gonna have to kiss me because I don't think I'd want to give up this opportunity with someone as gorgeous as you," he responded smirking and started pulling my lips towards him.

"Wait a second," I said pulling away and making him angry now that I had him where I wanted him. "I don't know if I should do this."

"Oh come on Cassidy, that's not fair! You can't tell me you're gonna kiss me and then pull out of the deal just like that! You can't leave a man hanging like that! That's totally not cool! And unfair and –" he started to say before I cut him off.

"Bradin, shut up! I'm just joking with you," I said and climbed back on top of him and proceeded to kiss him hard on the lips.

Pretty soon it had turned into a full-fledged make-out session. His kisses were amazing. I never wanted to kiss anyone else. He made up for every other terrible kisser I had ever encountered.

Pretty soon I felt his hands roaming up my shirt and I didn't mind one bit. I slid his t-shirt over his head and let my hands roam his chest as he undid my halter and took it off of me. "Bradin," I moaned in between kisses. His hands graced my breasts as he gently rubbed them making me feel incredible. I knew he was enjoying it as well, as I felt something come alive in his tight jeans. I knew he needed to get those off and it didn't take me long to help him with that. His hands were running up and down my body and soon I was left in just my thong and him in his boxers. I felt his hands slip my thong off my body and then felt his fingers enter me. "Oh Bradin," I moaned as he let himself explore me. He knew exactly where he needed to go with his hands to make me feel great. After he made me orgasm, I decided I needed to repay the favor and helped him to cure his growing erection by giving him head. After he had been satisfied, we cuddled together naked in the bed.

"I think this trip has started out perfectly," I told him.

"Me too," he replied. "Me too."

Hope you guys enjoyed that! More to come in the future if you review! Hope it wasn't too dirty for you guys.

darlingdiva413


End file.
